


Don't Ruin the Moment

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later, Jean and Eren still find ways to drag each other into silly fights, and even when they're on cleaning duty they fight dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ruin the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Could I ask for a mixture between 16: I did a pregnancy test and 18: Do you ever think we should just stop this. Could I have it for JeanEren where they're both male?' requested by Tumblr user skullofthedead

It had been five years since everyone found out Eren was a Titan shifter and two years since humanity started advancing against the Titans with an unstoppable efficiency, despite there not being that much left of them, but if Mikasa and Levi proved anything it wasn’t the numbers that counted.

Team Levi now had more general safety and free time to hang about the castle, training, reading, bonding or performing maintenance on said castle under Levi’s watchful neat-freak gaze, and that was how Jean and Eren got into a water fight. In Jean’s defense, he didn’t start it, he was minding his own businesses and cleaning the windows when Eren hit him over the head with a sopping wet mop.

“You asshole!” Jean shouted, tossing his wet rag at Eren’s head, who ducked it with a laugh.

“What? You need something to tide you over until you finally shower. I can smell your scalp from over here.”

“Like you’re squeaky-clean? You’re pouring with sweat!”

Eren leaned against his mop and pushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead, the daylight from the window near him bringing out all the shades of brown and even the recent sun streaks of blond in his hair and the hints of grey and blue in his green eyes. He may have been an annoying bastard but he was a good-looking one, especially when his face caught up with his eyes and his body grew wider and taller to match his head.

“Yeah, I’m sweaty because I’m making an effort.”

“And I’m not?”

Eren twirled the mop and shook the wet at him, sprinkling him with soapy water. “Not from where I’m standing!”

 

As they got older Jean and Eren’s fights got less antagonizing and strived more on frustration, but it didn’t take long for them to find another outlet for that kind of frustration and while they insisted nothing changed as long they stayed discreet and did not treat each other any different just because they were sleeping together, without envy, antagonization or frustration, their little fights became nothing more than petty nuisances and jokes as Eren got less angry and more obnoxious.

But sometimes a joke went a bit too far, like the one Eren just made.

Jean unbuckled the straps holding him up to the top of the window and landed on his feet, spray bottle aimed at Eren like a gun. “That’s it, you’re gonna get it!”

“Not like you’re gonna get it tonight, Kirschstein.”

Jean sprayed water at him. “Fuck you, Jaeger.”

“Now? Can’t you wait till we’re done?”

“Don’t play coy with me, you reckless bastard!”

Eren and Jean circled each other carefully, Eren pushing the bucket of soapy water with his foot as he dunked the mop in and out of it and Jean with his spray bottle and window wiper. Jean attacked first, swiping the window wiper at Eren’s head, who ducked and spun the mop so its handle jabbed Jean in the stomach.

“Now, look who’s being reckless,” said Eren in a condescending monotone voice, an exaggeration of Levi’s tone.

Jean responded by spraying him in the face, getting him right in the eyes.

Eren covered his eyes, doubling over. “Oh, you motherfucker!”

Jean took that chance to tackle him, knocking him to the floor and sitting on him. “Gotcha.”

Eren’s famous anger started creeping back onto his face but he took a deep breath and let it out all out in an annoyed huff before looking up at Jean with a deadpan expression. “What? You wanna do all the work this time?”

Jean smacked him lightly, trying not to laugh. “Where is this cockiness coming from? Seriously, I’ll have Hange give you a checkup. You could have contracted something Titan-related.”

“Why? Did Hange give you that kind of checkup for you to suggested?” Eren fired back lamely.

“Actually, she kinda did,” Jean admitted, leaning back on Eren’s thighs, releasing his wrists so he could sit up on his elbows.

“What? Why would she give you a Titan checkup?”

Jean awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Eren’s eyes. “Well, she knows.”

“Knows?”

Jean waved between them. “Knows.”

Eren’s eyebrows nearly met his bangs. “How? Why? When?”

“Well, we haven’t been that discreet lately, and there isn’t a point to. I’m sure even Connie noticed, and he’s an idiot.”

“Surprised Mikasa hasn’t killed you yet.”

“I’m surprised you being a fucking Titan hasn’t killed me yet.”

Eren sat further up so his eyes were on level with Jean’s. “Mind explaining what you’re on about?”

“So. Um. Essentially I — well, Hange did when she found out about us — she kind of — God, this is embarrassing.”

“Quit babbling and spit it out already!”

“Indoor-voice Eren, God, have mercy on my ears.”

Eren punched his shoulder. “What, did Hange think I’ll infect you with my shifter-ness or what?”

“No, not really. She kind of gave me a pregnancy test.”

“What the fuck?”

“I know.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know? We don’t exactly know how you’re possible so it seems anything else is possible?”

Eren started laughing and banged his forehead against Jean’s, who joined him in his awkward chuckling.

“You ever think we should stop this?” Eren asked.

“No,” said Jean, certain.

“Alright.”

“Alright,” agreed Jean. “You’re still an asshole though.”

“So are you.”

Jean pressed his nose against Eren’s, looking right in his eyes. “I know, that’s why you like me and that’s why I like you.”

“Did you just admit you like me?”

“Shut up and don’t ruin the moment, Jaeger.”

“This isn’t ruining the moment.” Eren brought the mop back up, hitting Jean’s head with its dripping wetness. “ _That’s_ ruining the moment.”

Jean let this one slide only because he was laughing so hard at the timing of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com) ^_^


End file.
